


Alicia's Dare (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Alicia being dared by a school bully to enter an abandoned house. Will she win the dare? READ TO FIND OUT! (Requested by l-rivart) (ALSO Alicia Wilde belongs to msitubeatz)
Kudos: 1





	Alicia's Dare (Story Request)

There was one Kit Kat that would never back down from a challenge. A dare, a double fox dare, even a triple fox dare. That kit was Alicia Wilde. You could say she had the bravery of both of her parents, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. She was full of energy too so that most likely is her reason. She had no fear due to the energy perhaps.

She never would say no to any dare. So when the school bully decided to do a challenge between her and Alicia, the fox kit couldn’t say no. But only a grin and a nod. The bully, a girl cheetah cub, was challenging her with something she found that was close to her place. An abandoned house in the woods of the Rainforest District. She dared Alicia to walk in it. The challenge was accepted.

Alicia and the bully both got their parents to agree on a sleepover on Friday, even though both cringed since they were not babies. This was only for one of them to be the winner of this dare. Nothing more.

When Friday hit, Alicia was driven over to her ‘friends’ house with the bully outside looking at her. Alicia’s parents and the bully's parents looked over at each other. In a second as soon as their daughter was out of the car, Nick and Judy walked over since Nick happened to know the male cheetah back in his highschool days.

The girls watched as their parents entered the bully’s house as they began to start up conversation. The fox kit and the cheetah cub look at each other with seriousness in their looks.

“Ready to lose trash?” The bully said with Alicia just rolling her eyes with her paws in her hoodie pocket.

“More than ever Trixie” The fox smirked as the bully looked mad with that word.

“Hey! It’s Trix!” Trix had demanded with Alicia just accepting it as the two start to walk in the woods.

The girls kept walking as they looked around for this house. Thankfully, it wasn’t raining today so this was their chance before it started.

They then stopped as Trix pointed out the place they were looking for. The rundown abandoned house. It looked old. Broken. It even had some moss on the sides. The windows were all broken but yet there seemed to be no glass on the porch.

“This house apparently had some sort of ghost problem.” Trix explained to Alicia. Mainly to try to scare her.

Alicia however wasn’t phased. “The Weberson family had to call in a married couple who has been spending years solving paranormal issues.” She grin as Trix had the look of being impressed.

“You studied up huh?” The cheetah looked at the fox with Alicia nodding.

“I tend to do my homework when it seems interesting.” The fox looks at the cheetah. “So you ready for this?”

“Yeah I am. Last one to leave shall wear the shirt of shame.” Trix pulls out the red shirt that says ‘I’m Part Of The Loser Squad.’ in black bold letters.

“Pfft. You are on!” Alicia boldly exclaims as she starts to walk down to the steps with Trix following beside her.

The girls walked over as they look down at the steps as they slowly take one foot on the creaky wooden stairs. No glass in sight. It seems it was swept up by city officials. But then again, why would they leave this house up here? The girls weren’t smart enough for business, but they were brave for setting paw on this supposedly cursed house.

The door was opened wide but the dirty brown rusted metals and the green splotches of moss on the breaking wooden door clearly showed the house has been around for a long time and clearly untreated by anyone. The kit and cub walked in as they could only smell the scent of nature in this house. 

They both gagged and have their paws cover their own mouth and snouts as they continued in. Alicia looking into the dining room by her right as she noticed the table was just like the house. Rotting away and nature taking a hold of it.

Trix walked into the living room to notice only wood was left in here. No couch. No rugs. Only stands for the broken and dirty cheap looking vases that stood on top of them. She looked up to see cracks on the walls and a big hole there. It seemed like a chandelier was hooked up there. 

The girls went around. Different areas of the house but all of the same thing. Old, broken, and moss and plants. They met up at the kitchen with both of them showing a sign of being not so scared of the place.

“This place sucks. Not that scary.” Alicia points out as her voice is muffled a bit from her paws still covering her nose and mouth to protect herself from the horrible stench.

“Yeah. I got to admit. This place is bad.” Trix had said with her tone sounding bored and unimpressed. As she looked around to see if anything else could left to be explored, a wooden pan rack hanging by the side of the kitchen wall started to gave way thanks to the years of neglect and the heavy rusted pan it was holding. As the two mammals looked around together, the rack fell and the pan itself made a loud booming noise behind the girls. 

They screamed loudly in sheer terror as they started to make a run for it down the dining room area with their arms up and being in a frantic panic. They didn’t dare look back as their eyes fixated on the door. They both ran towards it that was shining the sunlight and jump out in unison. Their bodies landing on the ground as they turn their bodies to lay on their back and look at the door. Their breaths being heavy and their hearts beating out of fear. 

They looked at each other as they still were panting. As they started to calm down the two girls quickly pointed their finger at each other.

“YOU GOT OUT FIRST!” They shouted at the same time. Both of them trying to one up one another.

“YOUR PAWS WENT OUT FIRST!” Alicia yelled at Trix as they both started to get up.

“WELL YOUR BIG SNOUT GOT OUT THE DOOR FIRST!” Trix defended her own claims as the two mammals started to bicker to prevent themselves from wearing that shirt.

The sounds of the girls shouting had got the attention of their parents, who after they heard their girls screaming, went out to check up on them. The parents of the two girls finally catch up to them.

“What is going on here?” Judy said to which got the kit and cub to stop arguing as they looked over to her.

Before the two could even explain, Nick and Trix’s dad look over to the house with some amusement. “Wait! Don’t tell me…” Nick said as he rubbed his chin. “You two went to the house didn’t you?”

The two of them nodded, gulping slightly since they were afraid of being in trouble. 

“Oh yeah! Me and Nick did that once!” Trix’s dad starts up as he and Nick were laughing “Back in highschool we heard about this place. We got so scared we went off screaming in the car the whole time!”

“HA! YEAH!” Nick and Trix’s dad laugh as Judy and Trix’s mom go over to their children.

“Why would you do that Trixie?” The Cheetah mom said to her child as Trix felt grumpy with her name being called.

Trix crossed her arms. “Me and Alicia did a dare…”

Alicia sighed as she couldn’t lie. “Yeah...we did.”

“Well normally we would punish you, but it seems you both lost at this dare. What happens to the loser?” Judy asked with Trix showing her the shirt and giving it to her.

Slowly, Judy and Trix’s mom grinned. It didn’t look good.

“So, you said you was a shirt maker yeah?” Judy said to the cheetah mom to which she replied with a yes and a nod.

“I can make one more of these! OH NO! WE CAN ADD SPARKLES TO IT AND MAKE THE SHIRTS PINK!” Trix’s mom was ecstatic with Judy following along with her.

Nick and Trix’s dad look over to their daughters and take off their non-existing hats and place it on their chest. “We are sorry for you brave souls.” They said together as the parents all start heading back to the house with Trix and Alicia standing there with them looking irritated but also disappointed that this is happening right now. The girls sighed long and facepalmed.

“Well great…” They both said in sync as the two were not ready for the day of embarrassment tomorrow. 

And so, no more dares had ever happened again between the two of them.


End file.
